My First Kiss Went A Little Like This
by Angelic Devil 18
Summary: Never kissed a girl? Ever kissed a guy then? Nah, how different can it be? Just testing Hibari's kissing skills Fluffy 1827, mentions of 8059


Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Title: My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

Summary: Never kissed a girl? Ever kissed a guy then? Nah, how different can it be? Just testing Hibari's kissing skills~ Fluffy 1827, mentions of 8059

Thanks to saadokana18, who's story (short kissing scene) inspired this one-shot :P

Warning: Rated T for kissing

* * *

At Namimori middle school it's your goal to learn something new every day. Whether it's math, science, history or language, if you don't learn anything then you're considered a fail. (as in any other school) Fourteen-year-old Tsunayoshi Sawada doesn't think much of this. Sure, he learnt new things at school all the times, but that doesn't mean they have to be academic based.

The said brunette was currently pelting down the flight of stairs leading from the rooftop, the usual meeting place, trying frenziedly to escape the horrors that led beyond. Tsuna skidded around the corner; sweat beginning to drip as he continued to race down the many identical halls of middle campus, he wasn't much of an athlete. But anything to get away from the nightmare he's running from.

_Flashback_

"_Tsuna, you've seriously never kissed anyone?" A certain baseball fanatic ogled Tsuna as the three of them, he, Tsuna and Gokudera, sat cross-legged in a circle having lunch. _

"_Is that a crime now Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna fought back the urge to roll his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at his friend. _

"_No, but we could teach you!" Yamamoto's eyes sparkled as Tsuna furrowed his brow in confusion. Catching the sight of his right hand man flushing and glaring daggers at the beaming idiot, Tsuna got the slight impression as in who the second person to the 'we' was. _

_Ignoring Gokudera's protests and struggles, Yamamoto hooked his arms around the silver haired man's waist and pulled him against his chest. "First Tsuna," Yamamoto cupped Gokudera's flushing face in his hands "You need to get the other in the _mood._" He slid his thumb along the bomber's jawline, causing Gokudera to redden even more (if that was possible). _

_Tsuna's face was currently red enough to put a tomato to shame as he inched further and further away from the heated couple. Yamamoto had long forgotten the fact that their 'student' was still there and was busily trying to, as Tsuna saw it, eat Gokudera's face._

_Upon finding the perfect escape route Tsuna shuffled towards the door leading towards the stair case, his only route out unless he considered jumping off of Namimori. Once he was close enough, Tsuna wrenched open the door and leaped behind it hoping that no one had seen him. Nobody did._

_Flashback ends_

A cold hand on his shoulder froze Tsuna in his tracks. The brunette turned stiffly, fearing that it would be one of the lovey-dovey demons that had found him, instead… "Oh thank god!" Tsuna let out a sigh of relief as he found Hibari glaring down at him. This was probably the first and only time he was glad to have been caught by the disciplinary committee leader.

"Just because you and I are… going out." To Tsuna's intense ammusemt, Hibari's eye twitched at the words 'going out'. "Doesn't mean I won't bite you to death for running in school." Tsuna paled at the raven's words, maybe being caught by Hibari wasn't such a relief after all.

"It-I-I was j-just running from Yamamoto and Gokudera!" Tsuna raised his hands in front of him as a gesture of surrender. "They were teasing me because…" Realizing that he had been blabbering on, Tsuna caught himself and pouted, embarrassed, at the ground.

"Because….?" Hibari's silver eyes narrowed dangerously as a few moments of silence went by and no answer was heard from the trembling brunette.

"I've never kissed anyone!" Tsuna finally blurted out, expecting to be hit in the head for breaking school rules because of such a stupid reason. Instead he got an even worse reaction (yes, it was worse than getting hit in the head by a pair of metal tonfas)

"You've never kissed anyone herbivore?" Hearing the question from Hibari was even worse than hearing it from his friends and it set poor Tsuna's face aflame. What Tsuna did next was probably because the poor boy was already drunk of embarrassment and irritation. (Tsuna swore he wouldn't have done anything of the sort if he had been sober.)

Tsuna hurriedly pulled Hibari's head down to level with his own, face heating up as he studied the grin on the raven's face. "Now I have." Tsuna muttered under his breath as he leaned forwards, overly aware of how Hibari's warm breath smelled sweet as it fanned against his face. Tightening his already vice like grip on Hibari's shoulders, Tsuna pressed his lips against the soft looking ones belonging to his sempai.

It was just a quick kiss, simply the light touching of lips and the hurried exchange of breath, a simple fluttering feeling. However to Tsuna, it was that of a great success. He had just _kissed _someone for kami's sake! "How was that Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked as he wiped the corners of his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"I don't know." The answer was short and blunt but it left a frown on Tsuna face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tsuna pouted, feeling dissatisfied that his first kiss had earned such a disappointing reaction.

"I…"Hibari stared straight ahead and Tsuna wondered if the raven could see straight through him. "I've never kissed anyone before either…" The words were whispered but Tsuna could see the pink blush that threatened to creep onto the perfect's pale face.

Pleased and slightly smug at the fact he had just stolen Hibari's first kiss, Tsuna sat back and crossed his arms, a satisfied smirk working it's way onto his face.

"But I can still do better than you." Tsuna triumph turned into blabbering as a trademark smirk appeared on Hibari's face. The brunette squirmed in vain but froze instantly as he felt a smooth hand cup his face and tilt his head backwards. Remembering the little scene that he had just witnessed on the roof Tsuna's face was already flushed by the time Hibari leaned in, his breathing quickened as he felt a strong arm wrap tightly around his waist, securing him. Electric jolts jumped up his spine as he felt warm lips press softly against his own, not enough to count as a proper kiss, but enough to take the brunette's breath away.

Their kiss became more passionate as the raven nibbled softly on Tsuna's plump lips, provoking a slight gasp from the trembling brunette. Seizing the moment, Hibari slipped his tongue into Tsuna mouth and wrapped it around the brunette's shy one. Tsuna started a little at the foreign feeling of an extra muscle inside his orifice, he didn't know that kissing involved the use of tongue. Then again, he'll have to let Hibari lead the dance for this one.

Tsuna's form flushed as he felt Hibari's tongue prodding and massaging his own. Tasting the sweet minty flavor of Hibari's breath as he let the raven thoroughly explored and ravish his mouth. Tsuna attempted to let his own tongue glide smoothly against Hibari's, but soon found out that the stolid raven had no intention of letting the brunette have his way.

Tsuna felt as if he had forgotten how to breath as Hibari continued to mold their lips together; teeth soon accompanied tongue as their kiss continued. He should have known Hibari wouldn't take it easy on him even if it were just a kiss. His first _real _kiss to be exact.

Wait… first kiss?

Fixating his fingers into the front of Hibari's vest, Tsuna pushed himself away from the raven. Hibari broke the line of saliva that still connected their lips and looked down at Tsuna with amusement glittering in his eyes. "What's wrong herbivore?" Tsuna's faintly swollen lips were quivering as the brunette's eyed stared holes into the ground. Marginally worried now, Hibari grabbed Tsuna's chin with his fingers and tilted his head back, surprised as he gazed into watery caramel eyes.

"You told me this was the first time you kissed someone!" The brunette whimpered into Hibari's chest as the raven unconsciously stroked his hair.

"I don't lie herbivore, that was my first kiss…"

***sniff* **"That was way to good for your first time!"

…

"Pure skill I guess."

* * *

Thanxies for reading _

A/N: Hopefully the story was ok since I've never actually kissed anyone before so yea... hopefully the scenes were realistic =_=

Reviews are… better than marshmallows (I can't believe I said that)  
REMEMBER! Every review gets Tsuna an extra kiss from Hibari-san xD


End file.
